codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
X.A.N.A Finally Dead
X.A.N.A Finally Dead is the tenth episode of Season 14 and the 271st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day Jeremy was working in his room and Aelita came in and she asked what was he doing and Jeremy said that he's almost finished his new program to wipe out XANA for good this time. Aelita was shocked and asked how would they do it this time and Jeremy said that he will tell her and the others at lunch he told her to tell the others to meet him in the lunch room for lunch. Meanwhile on Lyoko............ All the Sectors towers were being activated by XANA as he was planning a very big attack and it was bigger then before XANA managed to send his monsters to earth without using the scanners and they were gonna destroy the heroes on Kadic and the supercomputer too. Later that day.................................... Yumi met up with the others and she was wondering where was Jeremy when Aelita told the others that Jeremy got news on how to destroy for good and they are gonna do that today. Jeremy soon came up and he told them about his plan on how to destroy XANA with this new program he said that Aelita would have to enter a new code called Code: Descendants which the others had never heard of that code before. Odd asked will this new code kill XANA for good and Jeremy said he wasn't sure but it will be enough to kill him and he soon saw all five towers in Lyoko activated and Jeremy was wondering what attack XANA was pulling this time around, he soon found out he and the others saw a Krab and a Megatank show up and they were firing at the kids with the warriors helpless Ulrich and Odd told the others to go to the factory while they dealt with the monsters. Jeremy Yumi WIlliam and Aelita left for the factory and soon Ulrich and Odd were alone with the monsters they had to find weapons fast as they were dodging the blasts as Jeremy William and the girls arrived on the bridge Bloks and Kankerats were everywhere they had to dodge the blasts and they did by swimming in the water to back way of the factory and they managed to reach the lab and scanners in time. Soon Jeremy send William and the girls to Lyoko and they were wondering why weren't the monsters coming for them since their on Lyoko Jeremy told them that XANA is using his monsters on earth and he is sending battle droids after them on Lyoko, William and girls got on to the vehicles and they were wondering how were they gonna stop all the towers and make sure their all deactivated. Jeremy told them that they need to go to Sector 5 so Aelita can enter the Code: Descendants program to kill XANA for good and they would have to get there without XANA trying to stop them, and soon he started to send droids after them William and the girls were trying to dodge the blasters but there were a lot of droids like in a army of 20 and Yumi threw her fans at them and she managed to take some down but there were still a lot. Yumi told Jeremy that they won't be able to make it to end of the sector to which Jeremy managed to get them out of the Desert Sector and sended them to Sector 5 without the transporter. William and the girls got to the edge of Sector 5 and Aelita began to type in the new code right away, meanwhile at Kadic Odd and Ulrich were fighting the monsters and they were losing as the Krabs were firing at them and the Megatanks were firing at them too they were close to being dead but they had a little bit of strength left. Odd called Jeremy and told him that he and Ulrich were in trouble and they were hurt bad and they couldn't hold it any longer they were about to die. Jeremy was shocked and he told the others to hurry up because Ulrich and Odd were close to being dead Aelita soon told Jeremy that she was done and it was ready to go, soon the droids arrived and starting blasting at the heroes and William and Yumi attacked the droids while Aelita was waiting for Jeremy to type the new code, Jeremy told Aelita to launch it now. Soon Aelita launched the program and the program was launched the droids and the heroes saw it and the droids were pulled into the program and the monsters on earth were shutting down and disappearing leaving Odd and Ulrich shocked as they were still hurt they asked what was going on, meanwhile the program was still going across the digital sea Jeremy saw it and he said that XANA was dying yet again leaving XANA the monsters and droids were screaming in pain of death. Jeremy told the others that XANA is destroyed for good and they did it everyone managed to get back to the factory and Jeremy launched a return to the past to save Ulrich and Odd and which they did as the episode ends. Trivia * The code Jeremy uses in this episode is foreshadowing the movie Code: Descendants.